Thaumaturge: Ascension
by JCA99
Summary: Tanz Huleed is called upon on an epic quest by an old friend, and the fate of Tamriel hangs in the balance. The Argonain mage, and others, must gather fighters from all over Skyrim to combat the growing dragon threat. But his quest will not go unhindered, as an old enemy will come to haunt him. Second in a series, I recommend you read Origins first if you haven't already.
1. A New Cause

**Hey readers, this was kind of painful to write, but I finally did it. I promise next later chapters will be better. I was going to hold off until I could make it flow better but. Oh well... So this is the next part of Thaumaturge and Tanz goes on another, equally important adventure (lot more important!) with an old friend. So enjoy, and sorry this took SOOOO long. Read on!**

Three Weeks After Ancano's Death

Tanz Huleed, Conduit of the Daedric Prince Vaermina and vanquisher of Ancano, sat on his bed with an open tome. He'd been studying it for an hour at the least, and he'd been having a difficult time utilizing it. It was an invisibility spell, but it was the hardest spell he'd ever tried to use. He'd learned a few more since Ancano's death. He'd learned an Oakflesh spell, a sort of magical armor that lasted a short time. He'd learned a few other various spells, but the most interesting was a paralysis spell.

It had been three weeks since the brutal death of Ancano, and Tanz was still trying to put it past him. He knew he'd had to kill him, but not the way he did. How he'd made him suffer, choking the life out of the Elf in pure rage. It was unsettling to Tanz.

Tanz scowled as he read through the tome again and stood up, facing the wall. He held his hand closed to his chest and summoned magicka to his palm. He clenched his fist, and a numb feeling flooded through his forearm and into his fingertips. He waited for the energy to build up and released it. But to Tanz's dismay, only his hand changed in appearance. It became somewhat transparent, but only slightly. He cursed himself and tried again, until he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Trouble?" A friendly, tired voice asked. Tanz turned to see his friend and fellow apprentice, Trebon Varro. His shoulder was finally healed after being struck by a lightning spell half a month ago. It was still bandaged however, and would be for another week or two. He could move it pretty well, but he still winced every now and then from the pain.

"Yes." Tanz groaned. "I can't get this spell to work!" Trebon scoffed as he snatched the tome from Tanz's hands.

"That's because you're trying to learn all these advanced spells!" Trebon said, flipping through the pages, much to fast to actually be reading them. "You just don't have a large enough magicka reserve." Tanz paused at that last remark. Since he was a child, he'd had a seemingly unlimited magicka reserve. It was a blessing granted to him by Vaermina. In the mortal world, he had an unlimited reserve, which couldn't have been more helpful to Tanz.

Most people didn't know that he was one of Vaermina's many 'Conduits', it was a dangerous secret. He had no doubt that he'd be hunted by the Vigilants of Stendarr if they knew what he was. Conduits connected Vaermina to Nirn and helped spread her influence. Most were chosen at birth, but they didn't become a full Conduit until they completed a set of trials. You could refuse to take them, forfeiting your powers but not having to take the trials. Or you could go through your trials and permenantly gain your powers, which Tanz had gladly done. His "mentor" of sorts, Bros, had taught him a lot about being a Conduit.

When Tanz had first arrived at Quagmire, Vaermina's plane of Oblivion, Bros was assigned to be his liaison, to relay information between Tanz and Vaermina. To make things easier, he could meld with Tanz's body and occupy his mind. He was currently back in Quagmire, and Tanz could be summoned there at any time, unfortunately without warning.

"I can manage it, I just need to practice more." Tanz said, Trebon shaking his head behind him. "What time is it?"

"Morning." Trebon said curtly. "So, any sleep at all?"

"No."

"What's been bothering you?" Trebon asked. "You've been having trouble sleeping for a while now. The only time you sleep is when you pass out from lack of it."

"A number of things..." Tanz said as he slid his foot into his iron boot. He was surprised that they hadn't fallen apart already, seeing as what they'd been through. Alvor, a Nord blacksmith, had given Tanz them as a gift.

"Like?"

"Ancano, for one thing." Tanz finally said.

"Yeah?" The imperial gave him an odd look. "What about him?"

"I told you what happened, during our fight?" Tanz said, staring across the room at his other boot.

"About how you got mad, so what?" He huffed.

"I wasn't just mad, I was _too_ mad..."

"I would feel the same in that situation." Trebon said, sounding sympathetic.

"But it wasn't like I needed to stop him. Its... Its like I needed to _hurt _him." Tanz said glumly.

"You were under a lot of stress. You don't 'need' to hurt anyone else, do you?" Trebon replied. Tanz nodded, finally agreeing with his friend's logic.

"No... I suppose you're right." The Argonian said. "Maybe it was just the stress of it all." He stood and snatched his boot from the ground, quickly sliding his foot inside and tightening the lace around his ankle. He didn't need his gauntlets, so he left them on the table in his room. Another figure walked out of a room, and he recognized it as his 'friend', J'zargo. The Khajit paused as he walked out of his room and yawned, showing his jagged teeth.

"Lizard." He said, mid-yawn. Tanz nodded back to him. He had no idea why he wouldn't just use his name, but he didn't really care. Within a few more minutes everyone had woken up and dressed. Brelyna walked into his room, wearing her purple and brown robes. Tanz yawned as she walked in and she gave one of her worried looks.

"You need to get some sleep soon." Brelyna scolded. Tanz only nodded back, trying to shake off his grogginess.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tanz muttered as he stood. He did need sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep at night. He'd try to sleep tonight, and hopefully what Trebon had said would help. Tanz walked out of his room, Brelyna trailing closely behind. Trebon stood across the room by the magicka well, a pool filled with magical essences. The other two mages were arguing about something Tanz couldn't hear. He looked over his shoulder at Brelyna as he walked over to the door. "Another regular day I guess." He pushed it open and once again was greeted by the cold winds of Skyrim.

* * *

Tanz sat down at the table and opened up the third volume of the *A Dance in Fire* series. Tanz had been reading a lot more since things had settled down. There was much more downtime than Tanz had anticipated, and he'd spent more and more time in the Arcanaeum. Trebon sat by Tanz at the table, hovering over his own book. The other apprentices were off doing other things. Brelyna was helping Onmund with his conjurations, and J'zargo was probably downing his third mug of ale in the Frozen-Hearth Inn.

Tanz set into his back and began to read, but after a few minutes, a figure approached the table and Tanz looked up. Dalam Othren, one of the Dunmer students at the college stood next to the table.

"Tanz, there are some people that want to speak with you. They're up in the Mirabelle's quarters." He said.

"Who are they?" Tanz asked. He hadn't been expecting anyone to show up. Trebon looked up from his book.

"Family?" He asked. Tanz scowled, he realized after all this time, he hadn't told his friends he was an orphan. Its not that it was a secret, the subject just hadn't come up.

"Very unlikely." Tanz answered curtly. "What did they look like?" Dalam looked off, trying to picture the visitors.

"A Nord, uh, blue eyes, a beard, and a Redguard girl I think. I didn't get a good look at 'em." Dalam replied. Tanz had never met a Redguard before, but there were so many Nords in Skyrim that it could be anybody. Tanz stood up from his chair and looked back at his friend.

"I'll go see what this is about. I'll see you later." Tanz said. He stood and thanked Dalam before heading toward the stairs. Tanz walked up the staricase that led to the Arch-Mage's quarters, and finally reached the top. He then hurried out into Mirabelle's quarters where Mirabelle and the two visitors stood. The Redguard turned when he walked in, but the Nord didn't notice, and continued talking to Mirabelle.

The Redguard wore leather armor, like Balgruuf's housecarl, Irileth, along with a hood. A wooden bow sat on her back along with a quiver filled with arrows. She had green eyes, long black hair that was tucked behind her ears, and thin lips. Tanz looked at the Nord and immediately paused. Tanz hadn't seen the man since he'd visited Whiterun, not since he discovered he held a power like no other, a power to absorb a dragon's soul.

"_Valund_?" Tanz asked. The Dragonborn turned at hearing his name and grinned. He wore the same armor he had worn when they first met, though it seemed to be more worn out. Slashes, dents, and even burn marks covered the armor, and a long, deep scratch ran along the length of his horned helmet. He seemed much older, like he'd been through more in the past month than one went through in a decade. His arm had a healing cut along his right bicep, and his sheath was covered in dried blood from holding a heavily used sword. His beard was slightly shorter, and his eyes seemed tired, like he had just undertook a long journey.

"Tanz! Its good to see you." Valund said as he walked over. His expression changed as he got closer and he rubbed a finger against the bridge of his nose and smirked. "Heh, seems the Nine have kept you busy."

Tanz ran a finger over his snout and realized he must have been gesturing to the scar he had received during his trials. A few days after his trials, he discovered the scar that would forever remain on his snout. So far nobody had asked about it, but he had come up with a feasible explanation for the mark.

"Its good to see you Valund." Tanz said with a genuine smile. "What are you doing at the college?"

"Looking for _you_!" Valund answered heartily. "Truth is, I need your help. This Dragonborn business is as dangerous as it comes, and I need skilled fighters to help me. I've heard a lot about that incident with the Eye of Magnus a while back, with that Thalmor bastard. I know you're a skilled fighter, and that you can handle yourself. You're much more famous than you know. I could use your help... That is if your willing to come with me." Tanz looked at him with concern.

Tanz scowled ever so slightly. He was famous? Tanz was surprised at how word had spread. Especially from the insignificant, far out town of Winterhold. "What _business _are you talking about?" Tanz asked. The Nord sighed and his face took on a deathly serious expression.

"Surely you've heard. The dragons are returning, and I need your help stopping them. I'm gathering as many skilled fighters to help stop them from reconquering the mortal world." Tanz's scowl grew. This sounded crazy, but dragons were showing up all across Skyrim, and no one knew why. The latest attack had been on Falkreath, a few buildings had been destroyed entirely. And the entire village was now empty, as the survivors of the attack had left for the safety of the nearest town. Last anyone had heard, the survivors were camping out in the ruins of Helgan, as stupid as that was.

"How are they coming back?" Tanz asked, "I thought the dragons were defeated long ago." Valund crossed his arms and frowned.

"They were, we're trying to figure out why they're coming back." Valund explained.

"Whose we?" Tanz asked.

"I can only tell you if you join me." The Nord said. "Will you?" Tanz looked down at the ground, as he often did when thinking.

"I'll have to think about this..." Tanz answered. He had finally reached the college a short while ago, and things had calmed down since the Eye of Magnus was removed by the Psijics. But this dragon business sounded serious. But if he accepted, he might not live to come back to the college.

"Alright, I'll be in the Frozen Hearth for a few days. I'll be there if you need me." Valund said. He turned to the Redgaurd and gestured toward the stairs. The two walked off down the stairs and disappeared. Leaving Tanz and Mirabelle standing in the large room alone.

"Well... Seems you have some things to think about. I'll let you get to it." She said, obvious discomfort in her voice.

"Yeah... I'll get on it." Tanz said with a shiver. Because in his mind, he'd already made his decision.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Trebon asked. Tanz had returned to the Arcaneum and found Trebon gone, and then found him later in their quarters with the rest of his friends.

"Yes..." Tanz answered. "I will come back. But not for some time." Tanz had no idea how long this dragon hunt would take, or if he'd ever come back to the college. For all he knew, he would be dead in the next few months. But he felt an odd, compelling urge to leave and help Valund.

"Where are you going?" Brelyna spoke up.

"I'm... Not really sure." The Argonian answered. The others gave him annoyed looks and he sheepishly shrugged. "All I know, is that I'm needed, and for something important. I know that if I can help, I should." His friend's expressions didn't change. "And if I don't, dragons will continue to slaughter innocent people." He added.

"But..."

"I'm going to go give my friend an answer." Tanz said, and he strode toward the door "I'll see you later." His friends gave each other varying looks das he walked out the door.

Tanz trotted out across the courtyard and over to the bridge. Tanz hated walking across the bridge. It had no protection from the snow and wind, and most of its stone guard rails were broken. Tanz walked across and through the final gate. He looked at the destroyed and abandoned buildings, as he did every time he walked through Winterhold.

Tanz pushed open the door to the Frozen Hearth and walked in. A few other apprentices were sitting at a table in the corner drinking and joking, while a few of Winterhold's citizens sat at other tables, giving the mages dirty looks. It was no secret that the denizens of Winterhold despised the college and the mages, blaming them for the Great Collapse, and now the Magnus Incident as it had been called lately. On the other side of the inn was a table where Valund sat, along with the Redguard girl. Tanz walked over to Valund and sat down at the table. Valund looked over, keeping a straight face.

"Well, have you made a decision?" He asked, taking a sip from his tankard. Tanz looked down for a moment, thinking over his options. He could stay, but that would, of course, be the selfish, but safe, decision. Or he could go with Valund, which was obviously dangerous and risky. He was asking him to hunt dragons, not to mention the arduous journeys he'd have to undertake just to track down all these damn people. Being at the college was his dream and he finally had it. Why should he care about a few dragons?

_ No. I'm needed elsewhere, and I can always come back to the college._ Tanz thought to himself. He cursed his conscience and let a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"I'll go." That was all Tanz managed to say. Valund patted the mage on the back and stood up.

"That's great! Though, I hope you know how dangerous this will be." Valund said. "And I can't guarantee you'll survive."

"Do you want me to go or not?" Tanz asked sarcastically. The Nord grinned and slapped Tanz's back in a supportive manner.

"Of course, pack your things then. I'll meet you back here in an hour. We need to get moving by the end of the day." Valund stood, finishing the contents of his tankard in one, satisfied gulp. Tanz stood and headed back toward the door. He laid a hand on the wooden door and pushed it open. He noticed a lot of buildings in Skyrim didn't have knobs, and the ones that did were mostly on stone buildings. They just had a ring to either push or pull, but most did have a lock. The doors and walls were usually thick to protect from the elements. Tanz walked out into the frigid weather and traipsed back to the college, walking alongside his own footprints, and the tracks of others. He walked across the bridge and through the entrance into the courtyard.

He had an hour to prepare, so he might as well tell his friends he was leaving. At least now he'd be harder to track, in case the Dark Brotherhood were still hunting him, which he was confident they were. Ever since Cania's death, the Dark Brotherhood had seemed to stop chasing him. Maybe losing a member was enough for them to give up the contract. Just recently, the Dark Brotherhood pulled off an incredible feat. Word had spread that a new leader had taken over the cult, and killed the emperor. He didn't believe it though, how would a lowly group of assassins kill the emperor of Tamriel? And Why? Tanz's mind continued to wander as he walked across the snow covered courtyard and into the Hall of Attainment, dreading the coming conversation. His friends were still there talking to each other in hushed voices. Trebon took notice of Tanz and turned to look at him, the others followed.

"Well?" Trebon said, anxiety present in his voice.

"I'm leaving..." Tanz said glumly. His friends' faces took on an ashen look. J'zargo scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He saichuckles snort. The others gave him hard looks. "J'zargo does not care if the lizard leaves."

"J'zargo don't make an ass of yourself." Trebon said with a sigh. J'zargo's released his own sigh and his eyebrows drooped.

"Fine..." The cat grumbled.

"Why are you leaving? Things have finally settled down. We can focus on our lessons now." Brelyna argued.

"What does it matter if dragons slaughter us all." Tanz responded. Brelyna opened her mouth to argue, but closed it after a moment.

"So you're really going then." She said, a hint of despair in her voice.

"I... Yes." Tanz said finally.

"Well... Good luck then." Brelyna said, her eyes now downcast. The others gave similar, short goodbyes. Trebon seemed surprisingly supportive when it came to his turn.

"I'll see you all again." Tanz said as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. He Imperial smiled back warmly.

"I'm sure we'll see you again someday, hopefully soon." Trebon said, "Take care of yourself." Tanz clasped his hand and squeezed tightly.

"I will." The Argonian answered as he let go. Tanz hesitantly turned and walked toward the door. He didn't need to bring anything with him. He had everything he needed on him already. He pushed open the door and stepped outside. Tanz then took a look around the courtyard. He took note of the tall, stone walls and the tower that jutted out into the dull, gray sky. In the center of the courtyard sat the statue of Shalidor, the first Arch-Mage and the founder of Winterhold itself. Tanz frowned and began plodding across the bridge. He reached the other side after a moment and trudged through the snow to the Frozen Hearth Inn. He entered, and spotted Valund sitting at the same table as before, with the Redguard archer. He headed over to the table and Nord looked up at him.

"That was quick? Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready." The mage answered softly. The Nord stood up, followed by the Redguard.

"Let's get going then. We have a lot of ground to cover." Valund declared, already moving toward the door. Tanz sighed as the two passed him, and after a few regretful seconds, he followed after them. They walked out into the cold winds of Skyrim and began to walk at a steady pace. A sudden feeling of adventure filled Tanz's chest, and once again, he was on another mission that he didn't want to undertake.


	2. The Road Ahead

**I know I say this a lot but: Not my best right here. I have most of these stories roughly planned out already, but I have to fill the spaces in between each part I've planned and it always seems forced to me. Anyways, this is the latest chapter of Thaumaturge: Ascension! I'll get em out a lot faster than this one, I'm almost on christmas vacation, so that'll give me more time to write. I hope you like this chapter anyways, despite the awkwardness. As always, please tell me if I made little errors somewhere, its much appreciated. Read on!**

Crisp, orange leaves crunched under Tanz's boots as he followed behind Valund. He walked alongside the Redguard archer, who he now knew as Ena. She was quiet and overly critical, but she seemed nice enough. They'd been traveling for a little over a day, and they'd skipped right over Windhelm on their way to Riften, which was where this other fighter was. Valund had spoke little of her, but he spoke of much else. What he'd done since the dragon encounter in Whiterun, for example.

The Nord had journeyed to High Hrothgar, and learned how to master 'shouts'. From Tanz's understanding he could absorb the souls of dead dragons and use them in conjunction with Words of Power, which were used to 'shout'. Valund had spent most of his time since then learning new shouts. He hadn't killed a dragon yet, however, and he doubted he could without help. That's why he'd planned to gather a team. So far he'd recruited Ena, who jumped at the prospect of giant flying targets to shoot at, and of course, Tanz.

Ena was quiet, and hadn't spoken much since they'd left Winterhold. She was from Morrowind, where she lived with her mother and father until her father died from Rockjoint. Her mother also fell ill, and Ena was forced to take care of her. She learned a few healing tricks that Tanz thought might come in handy. She wasn't much older than Tanz, but he wasn't sure exactly how old she was. He guessed she was in her late twenties, but he felt it impolite to ask.

Tanz looked down as another crunching sound split the air, and he let out a short, audible sigh. "Remind me about this... What was it? Sadia?"

"Aadia Veric." Valund corrected, "Last I heard, she was in Riften." Tanz looked up at the surrounding trees. They hadn't seen anyone along the road yet, and the group had run out of things to talk about. They had just passed Shor's Stone, so they should arrive in Riften soon. Tanz couldn't wait to get there, and anywhere else, for that matter. He'd been trying to find ways to be happy about this dangerous mission. He'd realized that as they gathered more people, Tanz could see the rest of Skyrim.

Tanz had heard a few unnerving rumors about Riften, about their being a thieves guild present in the city, and that it was now thriving after a long rough patch. Most of the rumors were nothing _but _rumors. They'd only be there for a day or two at the least, but that would be enough time for Tanz to look around the city. He always carried his money with him, but it wasn't much. As Riften had a large marketplace, Tanz figured he could lighten his purse a bit. The mage walked with renewed vigor after his two friends, eager to reach the infamous City of Thieves.

* * *

"What's the tax for?" Valund challenged as he crossed his arms. The group had just reached Riften gates, and the city was prepared for a fight, it seemed. A half a dozen Stormcloak soldiers guarded the entrance, and another group patrolled all nearby roads. They'd eagerly approached the gate, but a quarrelsome guard stood in their way, demanding a tax be paid to enter.

"For the the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?" He answered, a hint of frustration in his rough voice. Valund tossed the man a small bag of coin and rolled his eyes. The guard tilted his head, presumably grinning smugly under his metal helmet.

"Right this way." The guard said, already heading for the locked gate. He produced a key from his pocket and slid it into the slot. He twisted, there was a loud click and he pulled the wooden gate wide open. The guard silently ushered them in and closed the door as soon as they entered.

The city smelled of fish and dank lake water. A hostile-looking man in metal armor leaned against a wooden pole, and on a small bridge, a man and a woman were talking. Tanz looked out across the city at Mistveil Keep, Laila Law-Givers palace. It wasn't as beautiful as Balgruuf's palace in Whietrun, but it was something at least.

"So what's first?" Tanz asked. Valund smirked as he took off his helmet, holding it by one of its horns.

"Let's stop here for the night, and then we'll go find Aadia in the morning. I'll go find the Bee and Barb Inn. You're free to move about if you want, but try not to get into trouble." Valund said. He nodded to them and headed off into a group of tall, wooden buildings. Ena shrugged and hurried along after the Nord, leaving Tanz standing by himself. Tanz groaned and thought about what he could do. There was a large market in Riften, but Tanz didn't need, or want, anything. He couldn't think of anything else to do, so he decided to just rest for the night. Tanz turned and ran off to catch up with his newfound friends.

* * *

The Ratway, the old flooded sewers under Riften. Tanz wouldn't have guessed Aadia would be hiding in the most disgusting place in Skyrim. For years the putrid odors in the Ratway had been festering, and they were going to be here until they could find the newest member of their dragon hunting team. The idea sounded crazier every time Tanz thought about it. How a small group of warriors could kill even one of those flying nightmares was beyond comprehendible. It could just roast them from the skies. But that was what he and Ena were for, bringing the beast down to the ground.

There was even more disturbing news besides all that was already going on in Skyrim. A group of crazed idealists were taking up arms, and attacking small towns. There were being called the World-Eaters, for an even more disturbing reason. They were in support of the dragons! They were claiming the dragons couldn't be defeated, and that the reign of man was at an end. Their only hope was that if they aided the dragons, they would be allowed to live. Tanz saw their point, but it was still a long-shot that the dragons would spare them.

Dragons, vampires, cutthroat bands of marauders, assassins, and a civil war. Skyrim was in a bad way to say the very least. But as long as Valund lived, the dragons could be beaten, and that would take care of one problem.

Valund led the way, stepping over piles of sludge and whatever else was coating the floors, walls, and ceilings. The Ratway was dimly lit, and Valund's torch burned brightly in the darkness. Tanz followed behind Ena, who was just as dissatisfied by their task.

"Who would choose to live down here?" She ranted, her usually quiet voice now angry and raised.

"It'll make sense when you see her." Valund said. They had entered on Riften's lower level, where the lake water was just below the wooden planks. It was horribly humid, which didn't help the smell. Tanz stepped over a pile of animal droppings, he hoped it hadn't came from a skeever, he had always hated skeevers. Tanz turned back to the Redguard girl in front of him and noticed another hallway on his right.

"Just tell us now, I'd rather know what we're looking for ahead of time." Tanz said. Valund groaned and wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, it was incredibly humid in the sewers.

"If you really need to know right now; she's a vampire." He answered bluntly. Tanz's breath caught in his throat and he coughed.

"She's a _what_?" Ena hissed.

"A vampire, and a master of Illusion and Destruction magic." Valund added. Ena rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fancy eye tricks aren't going to fool a dragon!"

"Why shouldn't they?" Valund said, jerking his head over at Tanz. "Never underestimate magic. And with these 'World-Eaters' aiding the dragons, Illusion magic will be even more valuable."

"How do you know she won't just attack us?" Tanz asked warily.

"_I don't._" He snapped. "But even a vampire can be reasoned with. I'll handle things once we find her." Valund turned around a corner and cursed.

"What is it?" Ena asked.

"Flooding, well have to find another way." The Nord replied. Silently, they headed back down the hall and to the left, down a stairwell, and out onto a raised platform. Water had risen up to a few feet below the it, and a small piece of moss drifted along the surface. There was a doorway to their right, and it was the only way forward. Tanz glanced down into the dirty water as he passed by, still following Ena.

They passed through the door and Tanz kept on after Ena. Hallway after hallway, they went on, Tanz began to think they wouldn't find Aadia. And knowing what she was, did they really want to? He had nothing against them, but he knew what they were capable of. They would go mad if they didn't feed, they would be driven insane by the need for blood. He didn't want to think how she would feed as they journeyed on. What if she decided to kill them in their sleep? Or make them her thralls?

He plodded on after the Redguard, who had just turned around a corner. He hurried around it but an arm stopped him mid-stride. Valund stood in front of him with an outstretched arm, he was looking down at something. Ena was by his side, looking in the same direction. Tanz followed their gaze, and saw the drop in front of him. It was at least two stories down and dimly lit by light from an overhead grate, stairs led down into the pit from the wall, but a rusted gate blocked the way, a few boxes were stacked in the corner a ways away from the gate. Valund looked around and spotted another doorway on the other side of the pit.

The Dragonborn set off toward the door with Tanz on his heels. Suddenly, something big and orange flew in between them, hit the ceiling, and exploded. Valund threw himself away from the pit, but Tanz was thrown off balance, and he tumbled over the edge. The mage fell down into the pit below, and his back hit the ground first. His head whipped into the ground with a sickening crack. He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth.

Tanz tried to prop himself up, but his hand slipped in the muck as he placed it behind him. Something moved to his left, in the shadows behind the boxes. It slipped out and toward him, making a beeline for Tanz. The mage scrambled to his feet, but fell off balance and back onto the floor. He heard footsteps and shouts from the stairwell, his friends were coming. The creature closed in, lashed out, and threw him over onto his back. Tanz struggled to look up at the creature as it grabbed his collar and lifted him up until his feet were inches off the ground. He managed to look down and see two glowing yellow eyes looking him over, staring up into his own. They were cold, hungry, and oddly alluring. It was her, the vampire they were supposed to recruit. And she was going to kill him. Tanz felt a sense of panic fill his mind and he started thrashing around. He bared his teeth and hissed at her in fear and anger.

Aadia held him up with one hand, displaying her vampire strength, while her other hand clutched a knife coated in dried blood. He tried in vain to pry her hand from his neck, but it wouldn't budge. Why hadn't she killed him yet? He gritted his needle-like teeth and charged a lightning spell in his right hand, he wasn't going to lie down and die like this. The vampire repositioned her hand to expose his neck, and prepared to strike with the knife. There was a bang and a creaking sound to his right and loud footsteps coming from the stairwell.

"Enough! Let him go!" Valund's voice boomed, his voice echoing up and out of the pit. Valund's torch lit up the chamber, and illuminated the vampires face. He'd always heard that vampires developed more angular, bat-like faces, but her features were smooth and soft. Aadia had dark brown, almost black, hair that fell down to the middle of her back, and of course her eyes were yellow because of her vampirism. Her lips were wider than Ena's, and her nose was ever-so-slightly pointed. Her lips curled into a smug smirk at the Nord's threat, and she raised the knife closer to Tanz's neck.

"Why?" She asked simply, bitterly.

"I need your help," Valund said, and then gestured to Tanz, "Now if you want to live, drop him." The vampire raised the knife up to Tanz's cheek and gently made a small cut, drawing a small amount of blood. Tanz winced and released the energy that was stored in his hand. The lightning bolt shot into the ground, startling, deafening, and blinding everyone in the room in a flash of white light.

Aadia dropped Tanz and he landed on his feet, blinking to clear his watering eyes. As soon as he landed, another sound filled the pit, louder than the bolt of electricity. He'd heard it before, in an ancient tomb some weeks ago. It was an ancient power that the Dragonborn could use with ease.

"FUS!" Valund shouted, and an invisible force threw Tanz and the vampire backwards onto the ground. Tanz struggled to his feet, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aadia do the same. She turned to Tanz, ready to strike. Suddenly Ena whistled drawing the vampires attention. She was holding a drawn bow and was aiming it the vampire, a threatening look on her face. Aadia tensed, but after a moment, relaxed. She smiled tauntingly and lowered the blade to her side.

"Alright, what do you want?" The vampire asked, taking a quick glance at Tanz. He cringed and involuntarily took a step back. Valund looked from Ena to Tanz and then nodded toward the stairwell.

"Tanz, Ena. Could you give us a minute?" He said. Ena lowered the bow and put the drawn arrow back in her quiver.

"You sure about this thing?" The Redguard asked. The Nord simply nodded, and Ena shrugged in response as she went for the door. Tanz followed after, giving Aadia a wide birth. Tanz passed by Valund, who patted him on the back reassuringly. He continued through the doorway, where Ena was waiting.

"You alright?" She grunted. Tanz could only nod in reply. He was shaken, but it wasn't any worse than anything he'd faced before. He felt he should have been more frightened, but strangely, he wasn't. Tanz peered around the corner, where Valund and Aadia were talking in hushed voices. He struggled to make out the words. He didn't hear anything worth noting. Why would he. Valund was likely giving her the same speech he had given Tanz and Ena.

"What are they saying?" Ena asked abruptly.

"Nothing Important." Tanz said, straining his ears to hear more. They talked for a few more minutes, until Valund walked back over to them.

"So, is the bloodsucker coming or what?" Ena asked.

"Yes." Valund answered, then glanced back at the vampire to make sure she couldn't hear. "Keep your guard up though, I wouldn't trust her." Ena rolled her eyes.

"You don't have tell me twice." She replied. Valund waved Aadia over, and the vampire headed over with a unnerving smile.

"This dragon slaying mission better not get me killed." She said, her voice more serious than her smile.

"Don't expect me to save you." Ena said with a sneer.

"Likewise." Tanz said, rerunning his index finger over the cut on his cheek. Aadia looked between the two and her grin widened, causing Tanz to shiver.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." She said pleasantly. "Aadia Veric."

"This is Tanz," Valund said, gesturing to the mage, then to the archer. "And Ena."

"A pleasure." Aadia replied. Valund started up the stairs and waved for them to follow.

"We should get going. If we start moving now, we can get to our next stop by dusk." He said. Ena turned to follow, and Aadia did the same. Tanz looked up to the overhead grating, where yellow light seeped into the pit, barely reaching the bottom. As he turned to follow the three, he secretly hoped their other members wouldn't be this hostile.


	3. Contemptuous Companions

** Happy New Years everybody! This is the third installment of Thaumaturge: Ascension! In this chapter, the dragonslayers recruit their newest member, but things take a turn for the worst. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on!**

Tanz had thought the farther down south they moved, the warmer it would get. He was wrong. Apparently Skyrim's infamous blizzards spread down to its southern border, courtesy of the Jerall mountains. When Tanz had crossed the border, he was farther west than they were now, where all that had greeted him was a chilling wind.

They'd stopped in Ivarstead to rest the previous night, and were ready to set out for their fifth member. Their soon-to-be companion would be Raug Shorz, a stereotypical Orc. He was said to favor body-encompassing armor, and a warhammer. The Orc was last seen heading to Arcwind Point to eliminate a group of bandits. He sounded like a person fit for dragon hunting, certainly much better suited for it than Tanz and Aadia.

Aadia's presence alone unsettled Tanz, and she knew it, which made it all the more irksome. Tanz had to make a conscious effort to avoid looking at her and Ena seemed to dislike the vampire more than Tanz. She constantly gave her threatening looks, which Aadia didn't even care to notice. She now wore black, hooded robes, and had pulled the hood far over her head to shield her face from the sun. Everyone was quiet as they walked, not that they could hear each other if they talked anyway. The blizzard's howling winds prevented that.

They were heading to Arcwind Point, but that meant passing through the blizzard. Tanz held his numb hand close to his chest and produced a flame above his palm. Magic had other uses besides healing and killing. They should've come out of the blizzard already, but they'd been moving slower than previously discussed. Nonetheless, the group marched on through the cold. He followed after Aadia, with Ena lagging behind him. Valund lead them, keeping a vigilant eye out for their destination. Within ten minutes, they finally escaped the whirling white winds.

"That was fun." Ena said wryly. "Which way now?" The Nord unfolded the map he was holding and surveyed the area. After a moment, he pointed off to their right, past a group of thin, snow-covered trees.

"Arcwind Point should be just around there." Valund said, "Let's go." The four trudged on through the snow, past the group of trees. They continued past the trees and came upon a large, circular depression in the ground. It looked man-made, and it was partially filled with dirt. The group payed it no mind, but Valund seemed to tense up for a moment upon seeing it. But Valund lead them on, and after another few minutes they spotted their destination.

Two wide sets of stone staircases led out into a large opening, where a few bloody and beaten bodies lay. The group continued up the steps and stopped to examine the bodies. They were all dead, but their bodies looked... fresh. They'd died very recently. One of the bandit's chests had been hammered and stabbed. Blood seeped from the wounds, turning the white snow to a dark crimson.

"Such a waste..." Aadia said, gazing hungrily at the fresh blood on the ground. Tanz ignored her blood-chilling comment, and turned his attention to the surrounding area. There was an arch off to their right, with another battered body under it. There was a break in the still howling wind, and in the distance, Tanz could hear sounds of fighting. Silently, the four followed the trail of bodies, leading to the arch, a wide but shallow pit with stairs leading down into it. They continued past that spotting two other bodies on the ground.

Past them was a strange stone formation four diagonal slabs of stone rose from the ground and connected with the others. The sounds of battle were closer now, and the group quickened its pace toward it. Past the odd formation, up a gentle slope, and out into another clearing that rose above the other arches and stone structures. It would've been serene, peaceful even, if not for the bloody corpses and still living people fending off the tall Orc, Raug Shorz.

He was set in a combat stance, low to the ground, legs spread. He held a grey hammer with a flat edge and a sharp, pointed edge. A few bandits circled him, waiting for a chance to attack. Several more bodies lay scattered about the area. One of the bandits to Raug's right lunged forward, holding his axe high above his head. Raug swiftly turned, jabbed him in the gut with the end of the hammer, reared back, and swung horizontally into the man's head. The bandit's head snapped to the side and he fell limp, dead before he hit the ground.

Two others made their attempt and were struck down within seconds of each other. How the Orc moved so fast, with a hammer to boot, was impressive. The last bandit, a Breton, turned to run, seeing that the battle was hopeless. The Orc yelled something at him, probably an insult. The bandit ran past the group of four, fear showing in his eyes.

"Death is highly over-rated!" The Breton cried as he ran past them. The Orc lumbered after, but slowed to a stop when the Breton reached the bottom of the hill.

"Damned coward!" Raug swore. He rested his hammer against his shoulder and turned to look at Valund's group. He looked each of them up and down, giving Aadia and Tanz doubtful looks.

"What kinda group of misfits are you?" He grunted, his eyes finally resting on

Valund.

"My name is Valund Steel-Arm. I hear you're for hire?" The Nord replied, dismissing the jab.

"Depends. I'm guessing you don't just want me to slaughter some more bandits?" Raug said. He lifted the hammer off of his shoulder, threw it over his back and into its sheath. He clipped on a strap and the hammer hung from his back, the handle jutting out over his left shoulder.

"No, that's not what I had in mind." Valund said, "I'm on an important mission, one worthy of you're time I assure you." The Orc remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "To put it simply. I'm fighting dragons, and possibly a cult of their worshipers. Sound interesting?" Raug gave him a hard look and smiled mockingly.

"You're a fool." He said, "How do you expect to kill a dragon?"

"Stabbing, slashing, burning, whatever works." Valund retorted. Tanz looked over the Orc will the two talked. His hair was brown, and cropped short and tied into a small pony-tail. He wore a four pieces of thick armor. A metal, likely steel, chest piece with plating on the shoulders. He wore gauntlets and boots that looked to be made of the same alloy. His warhammer may have been steel too, but how would Tanz know? The warhammer had seen a lot of use, the spiked and flat end were both covered in fresh and dried blood.

"You expect me to believe all that?" The Orc accused, bringing Tanz back to the ongoing conversation.

"Yes." Valund answered plainly. Tanz looked over at Ena, who was looking off in the direction the Breton had run, and Aadia was sitting, cross-legged, on the ground by Valund.

"Demonstrate then. Show me the power of 'the voice', _Dragonborn_." He said. Without a word, Valund turned toward the open space and let out a deafening sound.

"FUS!" Valund's voice echoed. The blast threw snow into the air, creating a clean, narrow path on top of the stone. The words were so otherworldly, and it was almost like it wasn't Valund speaking them. The Orc stood, unfazed. At least on the outside.

"Impressive." He said, his voice now more respectful than before. Raug then nodded at the others.

"I have no doubt that you can hold your own, but can you're friends do the same?" Ena, Aadia, and Tanz turned at their mention.

"As well as you could." The Dragonborn answered earnestly. Raug then turned to Tanz and looked him over with a critical eye. The four watched Raug with curiosity as he looked the Argonian up and down.

"What about the whelp?" The Orc finally said, drawing the mage's attention. "Can he fight?"

"Absolutely." Valund said, trying to sound sure of himself. He had never actually seen Tanz fight anything other than the dragon, and he hadn't actually done much. Raug shook his head and approached Tanz, stopping a few feet in front of him. He was a giant compared to Tanz, at least two heads taller. Tanz wasn't particularly short, but the mammoth in front of him made him feel incredibly small. Closer up, Tanz got a better look at the Orc. He had a small scar on his cheek, and large, fang-like teeth on his lower-jaw. His eyes were a dark grey, judgmental and cold as they scanned the mage.

"I'm afraid I'll need a bit more than your word." Raug said as he sized up Tanz.k

"Then what?" Tanz asked, finally speaking up.

"I want to fight him." The warrior said, turning back to Valund. The Nord crossed his arms, and looked at the Orc blankly.

"Why?" Tanz huffed.

"I want to make sure you can actually fight, so you aren't a liability." Raug answered. "You can tell a lot about a team from their weakest link." Tanz bristled at the insult, and held back a snarl. Raug looked to Valund for an answer. The Nord raised an eyebrow and stared expectantly at Tanz.

"Your choice Tanz." He said. The mage examined the Orc quickly. He was no doubt stronger than him, and one hit of that hammer... Well, he didn't want to think about that. Tanz was probably faster, he didn't have to move around in heavy armor, so he could evade his attacks if he was careful. But, why did he want to fight _him_?

"Why me?" Tanz asked defensively.

"I don't like mages, they try to use powers greater than any mortal should wield." Raug answered. "And I doubt your very experienced in your own craft." Tanz clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You want to fight? We'll fight then." Tanz hissed. His rage bubbled up inside him, it'd been weeks since it had last shown itself, fueled him. Ever since his encounter with Ancano, he decided to try and control his rage. He always stayed calm, avoiding things that would annoy or anger him. But Tanz had already crossed the point of no return. He was mad, and he was determined to take this Orc down a peg.

"I hope you're ready..." Raug said, pulling his warhammer out of its sling. "Because I won't hold back."

"Don't expect me to either." Tanz huffed. Valund released an exasperated sigh.

"I'll step in before one of you guts the other." He said. Aadia looked up from the snow, and turned her attention to Tanz, along with Ena, who had both been silent throughout the conversation. He could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head. They too wanted to see his level of skill. Good, because Tanz was determined to prove his worth to them.

The two moved out to the center of the plateau, while the remaining three waited a short ways away. The entire plateau was, at the most, two hundred feet wide. It was covered in a few inches of snow, but Tanz had little difficulty moving about. Raug, however, sank deep into the blanket of snow with each step.

The two stopped in the middle of the plateau, a few meters away from each other. Tanz readied himself, preparing long range spells in his hand. A few seconds ticked by before one of them made a move. Raug moved first, surging forward and swing horizontally with his hammer. Tanz brought up a barrier in his left hand, and the head of the hammer crashed into it, causing Tanz to lurch backwards. He regained his footing and charged a lightning bolt in his hand. He brought up his arm and launched the bolt.

Raug jumped to the left and charged forward, hammer raised and ready to strike. He closed in quickly and swung, not at Tanz, but at the ground. The hammer struck the snow and threw it up into the air. It hit Tanz and he shook it off, just in time to see the hammer coming for him. Tanz held open his hand and discharged in the direction of the hammer's maul. The head slowed, but its momentum carried it through. Tanz dropped down, narrowly dodging the attack.

Raug quickly recovered and prepared to bring the hammer down on top of him. He rolled to the side as the maul came down into the snow he had just lain on. Tanz rose to a knee and prepared an ice spell. He sprayed it around the warhammer's head to freeze it in place. Raug yanked, but to no avail. Tanz took his chance and dashed forward. He summoned a sword in his right hand and quickly swung. Raug let go of the shaft and brought his armored forearms up in defense. They struck, delivering a glancing blow to the gauntlets.

Raug swung in a fury, still empty-handed. The mage brought up the sword vertically and pushed the fist away. He then summoned another blade in his left hand as he spun around and slashed with his new sword. It hit home and ricocheted off his armored shoulder. Raug retreated back to his hammer and stomped at the ice around it, breaking it off in small chunks. Within seconds, the hammer was free, and he was charging at Tanz again.

Tanz backed away and shot Raug a daring look. The Orc snarled in response and continued his rush forward, swinging wildly with his hammer. Tanz dodged to the left and raised a barrier, just in time to block the pointed side of his hammer. Raug roared again as he lifted the bludgeon over his head and brought it down on the shield. Tanz quickly discharged and backed away from his foe. Tanz took a few more wary steps back and conjured another sword in his right hand.

Raug swung, to which Tanz evaded, and dashed forward to strike. Raug shoved the blade away with the head of his hammer and then jabbed him in the chest, pushing him back onto a patch of slippery ice. Tanz balanced himself on the ice and slid across until he hit normal glanced over to his right, back at Valund and the others. They were watching intently, like they were watching a match in an arena. Tanz checked behind him, and found himself unnervingly close to the edge of the plateau. He needed to get around Raug and back to the center of the platform or he'd be pushed straight off the cliff.

Sensing this, Raug charged, intent on throwing him over the edge. Tanz strafed to the left, trying to get around his side. The Orc quickly turned to block his way, holding the hammer up in front of his chest. Tanz grasped the shaft and sent a small, non-lethal electric current through it. Raug yelped and stepped backward, giving the Argonian a wide berth to slip past. Tanz circled back around, ready to dodge another swing of the bludgeon. But Raug wasn't focused on Tanz anymore, he was looking _up_.

"What are you-" Tanz started, but before he could finish, someone grabbed his forearm, and he turned to see Valund. He patted him on the shoulder and shoved past him and towards Raug. Tanz was still staring at Valund when he heard the strange, heavy flapping sound.

"Raug. Down the hill, now." Valund commanded. Raug tore his gaze from the sky and started moving toward the hill. "All the way down to the structures." Valund stepped up behind Tanz and nudged him forward, and again he heard the flapping sound.

"Well? Come on!" He said as he jogged over to the mage. Tanz surveyed the area one last time before he started moving toward the hill. Aadia and Ena were already at the bottom of the hill, and were still running toward the odd structures.

"What is it? What's going-" A blood-curdling roar answered his unasked question. Something passed overhead, casting a large shadow over the three. It roared a second time, and Tanz's heart jumped up into his throat. *A dragon*!

"Move!" Valund roared as he shoved Tanz forward. Another ear-shattering roar, and a loud thud behind them. Tanz glanced back to see the nightmare as they ran down the hill. It had dark brown scales, with bony spines cresting on its back. Two long horns jutted out of its head, right behind its hateful yellow eyes. Its wide mouth opened, and muttered a series of hellish, otherworldly words.

"_Joor! Hin tiid loost meyz! Mindok tol hi lost dir naal lovaas do Ahvenrahgol!_" It said, its voice was imposing and proud. Valund turned back and unleashed his Thu'um on the beast, briefly startling the monster behind them. It reared back and cocked its head, as if surprised by Valund's shout.

"_Eh? Ful hi vis tinvaak un sahkren sujir stig, nuz hi fen maht saluk med praan!_" It said in a much more grim voice. Tanz and Raug had reached the bottom of the hill, with Valund lagging slightly behind. Aadia and Ena were hiding in the structures, weapons and spells ready. Seeing the weapons made Tanz think about what he could use against the flying reptile. Fire and ice probably wouldn't work, its scales were too thick, but lightning might affect it.

"Into the structures! Use them as cover!" Valund commanded. Tanz, followed by Raug and Valund, ran into the mixture of stone obelisks. Tanz crouched down behind a set of slanted columns, all of which were worn down. He risked a look around and spotted the dragon sitting at the top of the hill. It reared back and spat a ball of flame at a nearby column, which exploded in a flash of reds and oranges.

"_Dahsul hi grind hin oblaan!_" The dragon bellowed as it spat another fireball. Tanz quickly scanned the area and spotted Valund and Raug hiding behind a boulder. A few yards away Aadia and Ena were taking cover behind their own single pillars. Ena had drawn her bow and an arrow, and Aadia was preparing a ball of fire in her hand. The dragon need only find which pillar they were hiding behind and finish them off with a fireball, but if it had another target to focus on...

Tanz quickly readied a summoning spell and aimed a few feet away, out in the open. He waited for the energy to build and released. A portal opened, and a feminine body of fire and rock quickly flew out and circled the area around it. Tanz's flame atronach, Fera, hovered in the air, blankly waiting for direction. The dragon turned to face the object, giving Tanz time to shout a command without being noticed. Tanz stepped out and pointed a finger at the dragon.

"Fera! Attack!" Tanz ordered, and the atronach set off toward the dragon, hurling firebolts at a surprising speed. The dragon shrugged off the frivolous attack and reared back, and in a flash, spat a steady stream of fire at Fera, which completely engulfed her. The stream held for a few seconds and subsided, revealing an unharmed Fera. The atronach resumed its attack on the monster, circling it and launching a flurry of firebolts at its impenetrable hide. Tanz turned back to Valund and the others who had been watching stunned silence.

"Go!" Tanz shouted at them. Valund and Ena were the first to snap back into focus, followed by Aadia and Raug. Ena sent a volley of arrows at the dragons face, while Raug and Valund charged forward with astonishing speed, slashing at the dragons wings and neck. Aadia hurled explosive fireballs at the dragon from afar, while Tanz prepared a new spell in his hand, willing it to work.

Tanz heard another stream being released, but he ignored it, no time to worry about the others. He summoned all his energy to his hand, and his skin turned transparent. He let the energy flood back into him, and the rest of his body turned invisible. Wasting no time, Tanz hurried out from behind the pillars and rushed toward the embattled dragon, who was desperately trying to fend of the attackers. Tanz closed in and ran around to its neck.

The mage glanced back to see Raug and Valund still slashing at the dragons throat and wings. Ena was firing arrows at its head to distract it, while Aadia was launching fireballs all around it. Fera was still circling overhead, hurling firebolts at the dragons snout. Tanz waited for the dragon to lower its throat, and climbed up onto its neck. He summoned a sword and slashed at its neck in multiple places, delivering multiple cuts as he moved his way up to its head. The dragon felt his prescence and tried furiously to shake him off. In desperation, Tanz thrust his blade into the dragon's eye, and it let out a pain-stricken cry. Valund and Raug took a step back, confused by the dragon's wound. The dragon increased its bucking and shaking, its movements now driven by pain and fury.

"_Nid! Naal Akatosh, Zu'u los qolaas do hin daan!_" The dragon roared as it spewed fire from its maw. Tanz desperately held on as his friends resumed their slashing. A fireball landed dangerously close, along with a volley of arrows. If he stayed on the dragon, his friends would end up killing him. He rose slowly, careful not to be thrown off by the dragon's bucking.

"Tanz!?" Someone shouted to his right. Valund stood a few meters away, slashing at the dragon's armored "Get off that thing! It's going to..." The dragon lurched forward as it flapped its wings and began to lift off the ground. Before Tanz could react, the dragon had carried him into the sky. Tanz lowered himself back down and hugged the beast's neck as the wind whipped all around him.

"_Hin tiid has meyz Siigonis! Lok los dii deylok!_" The dragon roared as it climbed higher into the sky. The dragon twisted and dove back done, tucking in its wings to gain speed. Tanz's hugged the dragons's neck as tight as he could, but he could feel his hands slipping. Another few seconds and he'd be facing a long fall to his death. The dragon unfurled its wings and slowed to a gliding speed. Tanz slid back to the bottom of the dragon's neck as his grip loosened. He looked down and saw his friends watching the dragon from the bluff. They were all waving at him, shouting suggestions and warnings. Tanz glanced backwards and surveyed the beast's wings: Its right had been hit hard, and was shaking slightly. The left was perfectly fine, but maybe Tanz could change that...

The mage opened his left palm and conjured a sword. Tanz hoped the leathery webbing could be cut, and that it would be forced to land. Glancing back, he judged the distance from him to the wing. A meter, two at most. The dragon banked to the right in a continuous circle in an effort to throw him off. Tanz released the summoning and reinforced his grip on the dragon's hide. The wind tugged at his clothes and pulled his hood down, revealing his feathered head.

The dragon continued to climb higher into the sky and dive back down, but Tanz held on out of fear and desperation. The dragon took another dive, and leveled out for a few seconds, giving Tanz an opportunity. The mage took his chance, conjuring a sword in his left hand. He'd have to switch spells quickly if he wanted to bring the beast down.

Focusing on keeping the conjuration up, he tossed the sword toward the wing and grabbed it with a Telekinesis spell. He drove it through the wing, creating a large tear in the webbing. The dragon listed to the left, and slowly began to loose altitude. It flapped its wing frivolously, and let out an antagonized roar. Tanz resummoned his sword and lashed at the beast's neck, aiming for its unarmored sections. The dragon gained speed as it hurled toward the ground, now unable to stay in the air.

The dragon neared closer and closer to the ground every second. The dragon flew over the plateau and down toward one of the worn structures. It couldn't be more than five seconds before it crashed. Tanz braced himself and cast an Oakflesh spell, hopefully it would prevent some of the inevitable damage.

"Divines!" Tanz cried, still hugging the beast's neck as the monster crashed head-first into the stone obelisk, smashing it into chunks. Tanz felt bits of rock hit him all over as they bowled over the structures. Pieces of rock and stone tore at his robes and scales as they demolished the structures and columns. Something smashed his right hand, then something hit his left arm. A large object hit his shoulder and he was immediately flung off of the dragon's neck.

Tanz soared through the air, finally crashing into something hard. His vision blurred as he fell to the ground. Everything hurt, but his left arm had taken the worst of it. It was bent at an awkward angle, and hanging loosely. He tried to move his hand, but the most he could get was a weak twitch from his fingers. The vision blur worsened, and he blacked out.

* * *

"Divines! Look at his arm!" A female voice said. Someone came up next to him, snow crunched by his side. He opened his eyes. Still blurry, but he wasn't dead. That was a start. Valund knelt beside him, Ena a few feet away. Aadia and Raug were nowhere to be found.

"Okay," Valund said, examining Tanz's arm. It hurt, but Tanz couldn't part his lips to speak. He let out a weak grunt, and Valund surveyed the rest of the mage's body. He turned back to Tanz and spoke slowly. "Tanz, your arm is dislocated, I'm going to have to put it back in its place." Tanz coughed in response, spitting blood onto the Nord's face and helmet. He ignored it and grasped Tanz's shoulder and bicep as he looked into Tanz's eyes.

"This is going to hurt. Ena, hold him." He said. The Redguard nodded and moved to Tanz's right. She laid her hands on his shoulder and put her weight on him. Valund looked down to his shoulder and swiftly yanked his arm into its socket. Tired as Tanz was, the pain gave him a surge of energy, and Tanz shrieked as he violently shot forward. His friends pushed him back down and held him to the ground. The pain lingered for a minute, but subsided after a moment. Tanz's breathing slowed, and he quieted down for a moment. His vision went dark, and his eyes closed again. Another friendly voice spoke up, one he hadn't heard in weeks. But it was the voice of a friend nonetheless.

"_Welcome back, Conduit._"

* * *

**Translations in order of occurrence:**

**Joor! Hin tiid loost meyz! Mindok tol hi lost dir naal lovaas do Ahvenrahgol!**

**Mortals! Your time has come! Know that you were felled by the voice of Ahvenrahgol!**

**Eh? Ful hi vis tinvaak un sahkren sujir stig, nuz hi fen maht saluk med praan!**

**Eh? So you can speak our words. No matter, you will die like the rest.**

**Dahsul hi grind hin oblaan!**

**Today you meet your end!**

**Nid! Naal Akatosh, Zu'u los qolaas do hin daan!**

**No! By Akatosh, I am the herald of your doom!**

**Hin tiid has meyz Siigonis! Lok los dii deylok!**

**Your time has come Argonian! The sky is my domain!**


End file.
